A Light Within The Darkness
by B.A.M.F XionHikairi
Summary: What happened four years ago when Vanitas got seperated from Ventus ,was there someone to help him keep his sanity or bring him down to a even darker path? Vanitas and OC *NO OC X VANITAS* ONLY FLUFF
1. Morning

**A/N Hello Readers this is my first fanfiction and I hope you like it**

**This takes place four years before Birth by Sleep and after Vanitas got his connection with Sora and before Ventus is put in Master Erquas's care **

**There are alot of people that don't like OCs but this is about Vanitas time together with an OC *NO OC x Vanitas* just fluff**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Kingdom Hearts or KH characters which belong to Square Enix and Disney **

"Get out of here you monster",screamed a young woman snatching away her child. "If you dare come around here again", she screamed. "You'll be sorry", she finished , leaving a young man standing just a few feet away. He wore a full black and red suit imprinted on it a elaborate symbol on the chest , the unversed symbol. Top his head was a helmet, darker then the black of night keeping his identity shrouded in mystery. He turned and started to walk away.

Vanitas had only just got to this town and there were already people who could sense the ominous darkness that was emended within him. It was always like this, people being afraid of him or more whether what came from him. The unversed are what they were, creatures created from his negative emotions. It's not like he could do anything about it it's just the way he was ,however he did learn to bend them to his will.

Vanitas continued to walk ignoring the sneerful glances he was given as the strolled on. He finally made to where he first came from his glider, a clearing out on the outskirts of the area. It was like a meadow;containing flowers of all hues and emerald grass circling around a tall radiant cherry blossom tree in its wake.

Vanitas sat down at the root of the tree, a burning sensation building up within his chest, a hatred that made his body shake with unimaginable irritation. 'Why the hell do I even try', Vanitas thought. Without warning he felt a tug on his heart, a feeling of affliction and agony forming bubbling within its depths; giving birth to creatures of darkness. He arched over in pain and in an instant it was gone. He looked up to see floods watching intently for a signal for them to wreak havoc. With a flick of the wrist he dismissed them to do what they wished. Not too soon after that he heard the screams of people from the devastation of the creatures. He laughed; music to his ears. If they wanted to treat him like a monster so be it. He thought about what happened moments before he got to this world and a solid frown found its way upon his face. He needed to get away from it all, that old man, that weakling Ventus.

Ventus, how he hated that boy so. Vanitas could feel his anger building up again. Vanitas shook off the feeling; he came here for the purpose of not thinking about him. He found himself on one of the sturdy branches of the tree, taking off his helmet to feel the light on his face. How people treasured things as trivial as this was beyond him. The black haired boy propped his helmet back on. He slowly felt his eyes close and he drifted into sleep; doubting anyone would bother him.

* * *

"Hey!" "Hey!" "Come back!", a little girl yelled chasing her cat. Despite her calls it continued to run off. The cat started to go farther and farther away from the town and eventually outside the town into a vast clearing. Still fast on his legs the cat ran up the lush grass to the enormous cherry blossom tree. "Come back Robin Hood" ,she panted. Her legs finally gave out, followed by a face plant to the ground. "Owwww", she whimpered lifting herself from the ground. The girl stopped for a moment in awe. She gasped seeing a tiny pond in the field, its water a vibrant blue instead of a murky green or brown as if the waters reflected the sky itself. She ran towards each site.

"Look at the water it's so pretty!" Her attention reverted to something else.

"Ahhhh these flowers there so colorful." She finally spotted the tree. "AHHHHHH SUGOI ", she exclaimed in excitement, eyes lit up. "This has to be the best tree everrrr",she yelled. Her cat payed her no mind and watched the tree. She snuck up behind the cat and grabbed him. "Ha gottacha" ,she declared with a big smile on her face. She grabbed the cat by its two front paws. "Next time don't run off like that", she pouted. "Even though you running away did find this awesome place" ,she said as an afterthought. Her cat continued to glue its eyes to the branches of the tree."Huh?" The girl looked at her cat."What's up Rob?" She fixated her eyes to to where the cat was looking. "Hmmmm", she said as she scanned the tree. "Oh", she blurted as she saw a figure on one of the tree branches. 'What are they doing up there' ,she wondered."Hey!", she called to them trying to get their attention.

* * *

Vanitas was having a lovely dream. In it he was just about to press the button to a contraption that contained a moving belt that lead objects on it to a gutter containing sharp spinning blades, reducing what ever make in contact with them to smithereens. Just between the gutter, on the belt was Ventus and Master Xeahnort tied to a pole ,traveling to their demise. "Vanitas you traitor", shrieked Xeahnort outraged, while Ventus didn't say a word like usual his eyes dull and unfocused. "How dare you" he yelled, struggling to free himself. "I don't have put of with you anymore or _him_ so goodbye", Vanitas said with a smirk. He pressed the button activate the shredder and-"HEYYYYYYYYYY" , a voice echoed. Vanitas snapped his head around to the noise. "Did you hear that" , he questioned Ventus and Xeahnort.

"Hear what?" ,Xeahnort questioned ,while Ventus answered with a shake of the head. "Oh well then." He laughed, "Time for you to meet your doom." "HEYYYYYY" He heard it again. He zipped his head around again."No seriously what is hell is that", he questioned. He waited a moment and didn't hear it again so he continued on. "Pfft whatever" ,he shrugged. He extended his hand to the button with Xeahnort wailing and Ventus silenced-BAM –He was snapped back to reality with a sudden jolt of something solid hitting his head.

Vanitas snapped his eyes open looking for the source ,seeing the girl he jumped down from the tree, landing in front of jumped back ,looking panicked. Vanitas snatched her by the collar before she could make a move. "The hell", he yelled tightening his grip and lifting her off the ground. He looked down below on the ground seeing scattered rocks where she once stood. "Y-yes", she stuttered. "Did you throw a rock at me" , he hissed. She nodded innocently. "So what hell do you want kid" , he barked. "You just woke me up from the most pleasant dream I've ever had." "Sorry, really, really, sorry", she apologized." So what do you want" ,he asked irritated ,still holding her in the air.

"I was wondering why you were in that tree"

Oh boy.

"Look I don't have time for you kid don't you see I'm busy".

"You don't seem busy to me".

He stared her down gold meeting hazel; a reflection of herself stared back at her on his helmet. The girl in front of him was about 5 or 6 years old. Her tan face had gentle features famed by her messy chocolate hair that out popped a side pony tail. She wore a simple white dress with frills and a ribbon around her waist, underneath a magenta pink button blouse in which the selves slanted down exposing her small shoulders. Dangling around her neck was a cherry blossom pendant a ,a pale pink.

"Can I be put down now",she complained in pain.

"Oh no you hit my head this is the least I can do!"

"Okay but if I get sick and puke on you its your fault",she warned.

"Now why would you do that",he asked with a roll of his eyes.

"Height sickness",she replied as if it were obvious.

'I don't have time for this' he thought letting her go. She fell roughly to the ground. She dusted herself off and stood. "That really hurt you know" ,she shouted. "Whatever kid" ,he said walking away. She followed him."Look what do you want" ,he sighed."I was wondering what you were doing in that tree as I said before", she toned."What if I say it's none of your damn business." "You know you sure do curse a lot my mom says when people do they need soap in their mouth." "Ugh", he growled. "Don't you have some you're age you can go play with." "If I did I wouldn't be here now would I" ,she whispered. "What was that", he asked ,leaned toward her face. "Ahhhh!" ,she screamed falling on her butt. "Yep I knew it you're nothing but a scaredy cat.",he said starting to walk again.

She sat on her butt glaring at him."I'M NOT A SCAREDY CAT", she snapped before catching up to him.

"Why are you following me again", he exhaled.

Ignoring him she repeated again , "I'm not a scaredy cat"

"You look like it to me."

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"DO NOT!"

"Scaredy cat", he said under his breathe."Shut up you do-do head", she yelled. Excuse me? He couldn't help but snicker at her childless remark do-do head."Its not funny" ,she commanded. "No its hilarious", he humored. "Stop laughing at me" she huffed."Nah I'm good kid." He looked down at her cat that kept its pace with them. "Oh this is Robin Hood" ,she said ,holding up her cat. "Say hi" In an instant cat was on his helmet trying to get to figure a way in to tear it apart. She snatched off the cat to avoid injuries. "Sorry about that mister", she apologized. "What's your name, mines Sakura, Sakura Hinamori ,she smiled and held out her hand. He just stared at it. Realizing he wasn't going to take it she put it down. "Guess you're not going to tell me your name", she sighed disappointment in her voice. "Well nice to meet you",she giggled.

Sakura turned her head to the setting sun. Had he really spent that much out here with his annoying kid. "I should get home mom says the monsters are out at this time and I'm not supposed to be out this late." She gave him a bright smile.

"Can I see you again tomorrow?",she asked. "Sorry I don't do baby sitting" ,he replied. "I'm not a baby", she defended, shaking her head in disapproval."So?" she pressed. "So what?" he questioned. "Are you gonna be here or what", she stomped. He wasn't going to put up with this kid anymore. He stopped walking abruptly,leaving her to walk ahead. She stopped too and looked back. "What's wrong-" ,she started before she was cut off by Vanitas. He yanked her by the wrist forcing her to look at him,causing her to shriek in pain and surprise. "Don't you act like you and I are friends,got it little girl",he snarled. He tightened his grip ,making her flinch and tears swell up in her eyes. "You do know who I am right?" "I'm the one who sent those monsters." "Behind this mask is a thing who loves the pain of others, an empty vessel of pure darkness…a monster."

He looked at her expecting a look of horror, fear, or sneer like all the others gave him but saw none. No fear, no hatred, not even pity. She looked him dead in the eyes that hide beneath the mask. "You don't seem that way to me. Everyone has a light in their heart, she said pressing a finger to his chest where his heart was. Even when those monsters that were attacking I felt their light within, and even the raw emotion they let out. If a heart is the purest of darkness or even consumed by the darkness there's a light that never goes out no matter how weak or small. All you have to do is find it."She made a look of determination.

He stood there shocked unable to reply. She shot a smile and grabbed her cat in arms."I'll see you later." With that she left. He placed a hand to his wasn't she scared of him? How could she smile in his face like that after what he said as if nothing had happened? He thought about her words. "What a stupid way of thinking",Vanitas snorted. But he couldn't help but wonder,was there really be a light within this tainted heart of his?

* * *

"Where have you been", Master Xeahnort questioned." No where ",Vanitas answered." Are you certain of that". "Yes", Vanitas hissed. "Can I go now." Xeahnort nodded and dismissed him. However as he was about to step into the "house" Xeahnort continued. "But just keep in mind you know we don't have to any room to side track and there should not in anyway be anything to give us any complications correct?" Vanitas turned away "I know that", he retorted, heading back into the hell he called home.

**A/N Hope you enjoyed my story I will update soon :D Make you leave a Review to tell me what you think no trolls or flames .m.**


	2. Silence

**A/N : OMG GOSH I HAVE REVIEWERS AND VIEWS THANKKKKK YOU Sorry if I made Vanitas seem a little bipolar in the last chapter but its just the way it seems XD This chapter will cover more on how Vanitas treats Ventus**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Kingdom Hearts or KH characters, which belong to Square Enix and Disney, if I did Riku wouldn't have cut his beautiful hair :L**

Vanitas opened his eyes to the luminous rays of sunshine that stretched its way from his bedroom windows. He turned on his side and shut his eyes tightly as if to block out the radiance. He had no idea of why of all worlds Xeahnort had to pick the one with this much _light_. Ever since Ventus had made the connection within his heart they had made this home their temporary residence until Ven was healed. He hated it. Finally accepting he couldn't ignore the disturbance any longer he sat up and rubbed his eyes and left his room.

He roamed around the house him search of his Master. Seeing Xeahnort was nowhere in sight that usually meant that he went to do some so called "errands", and when he did he did the apprentice would be left to take care of Ventus. Vanitas cursed at the thought of that and made his way over the fridge. Studying its contents; Vanitas made the assumption he would need to go out into the market later to get more food. Vanitas grabbed what food was left headed to Ventus's room.

When he reached the door he stopped in his tracks and opened the door with a scowl. As he entered he saw Ventus awake sitting up right in bed and looking out the window. "Hey you hungry", Vanitas asked from the doorway trying to hide his tempered tone of voice. Ventus turned his head over to the source and answered with a nod. The black haired boy made his way over to his lighter half and sat upon the bed. Vanitas handed the blonde a roll of bread. Ventus took it and stared at it blankly. "You remember how to eat that right", Vanitas questioned. Ventus directed glaze his attention to Vanitas and remained hushed. "You're hopeless", he snarled in irritation. He snatched the loaf away from him."You're supposed to eat it like this idiot", he snapped holding the bread up to his mouth and bit a piece off. He handed the bread back to Ventus. "Here", he said huffed,"Got it?" Ventus received the bread again and glanced at the bread then Vanitas and started to copy the movements shown.

Why am I even doing this for that weakling?, Vanitas asked himself. He glared at Ventus. For some reason he just had this passion of hatred for his other, yet at the same time he felt pity. Was it true that he came from the heart of someone as fragile as that? Just thinking about it filled him with disgust.

Ventus had already finished and now looked intently at Vanitas. "What",Vanitas asked, resisting the urge to kill him there. Ventus averted his attention away and laid back on the bed and closed his eyes. When Vanitas heard the sound of Ventus's steady breathe he leaned over closer to him. His shadow loomed over Ventus's sleeping figure. He should have died on that day and rotted away on that island. He couldn't even fight a couple of Neoshadows by turning his fear into rage like I could, he thought. He's just a weakness just like those damn unversed.

Unconsciously Vanitas started to move his hands forwards Ventus's neck. He should just disappear, I'm sure the old man can do his plans without this nuisance. His hands arched closer and closer towards the crevices of the blonde's neck. 'Everyone has a light in their heart'. ' If a heart is the purest of darkness or even consumed by the darkness there's a light that never goes out no matter how weak or small'. Those words echoed through his head. 'Hmph I wonder if I can kill the light', he wondered gripping the boy 's neck but he couldn't bring himself to tighten with force. Vanitas's grip loosened and he drew back. He examined his hands and saw they were trembling. Was it fear that made him unable to do it? Fear that if he succeeded in killing him he would really be alone in this world and always have a part of him missing?

Vanitas sighed and pulled the covers over the blue eyed boy. "You're lucky Ventus, he muttered, you don't have to deal with the things I do, you get to space out and not have a care in the world."You don't have monsters come from you every time you feel anything." "A broken mute and his dark counterpart", he joked, "what an idiot that person was to save us from a eternity of darkness" He always felt so sad; filled with anguish though he never showed that. "Why I am I like this?", he asked aloud, a hint of sadness in his voice. He turned his attention to Ventus. "You wouldn't know would you", he questioned the sound boy.

He stared at him intently for a while praying for once Ventus would actually speak to him, but the silence still took its grasp of the room. Vanitas exhaled with disappointment."Of course you wouldn't"

The golden eyed young man stood from the bed and left, he might as well get the groceries.

**A/N: Had A LOT of writer's block with this chapter but I think it turned out really well. Bitter sweet I might say. :) I did a little research and found out that Vanitas learned how to control his Unversed after Ventus felt. Before that he thought of them as a weakness and destroyed them so I will go back and edit my first chapter with this knowledge in mind. I will update soon ONCE AGAIN THANK YOU MY REVIEWERS AND THANK FOR OVER 50 VIEWS .W. YOU DON'T KNOW HOW MUCH THIS MEANS TO ME JUST THANK. YOU.**


	3. Kindness?

**A/N: Sorry for long wait for a new chapter I just been busy with school m but WOOHHHHHHOOOO done with midterms I swear weekends are now like holidays to me I was literally screaming Hallelujah when I came out of that place**

_**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Kingdom Hearts or KH characters, which belong to Square Enix and Disney**_

Vanitas walked down the apricot sidewalks, his jet black hair swayed with the occasional gusts of autumn air. His red shoes buckled against the bricks. As he walked he unconsciously straightened out his white T-shirt and black pants."This is so stupid ", Vanitas whispered to him-self. Vanitas was just getting used to his new attire. Apparently from what Xeahnort had explained when they first arrived to this world was that blending in with civilians was necessary. This resulted in the apprentice trading out his suit with something more "normal", as well as discarding his helmet. However Vanitas didn't complain because he found the new duds more comfortable then he his suit would ever be.

The spiky haired boy scanned the area. It was more or less like a town square with shops on each corner, selling things from clothing to weapons. In the middle of the square was a stone fountain. The fountain seemed to get his attention but for now he had to focus on getting food. 'Now Vanitas', he asked himself, where would the nearest food shop would be. Vanitas followed the brick pathway into the town center and found his way to the center, stands aligned to its corners. Vanitas looked around trying to see which one he should buy from. He was about to walk right pass the stand because of how run down it looked but a voice stopped him.

" Hello son anything I can get you", the merchant asked him as he spotted his oncoming costumer. He put on a bright smile and moved his hands over the arrangement off his wares. "Well actually I was about go to another stand", he said trying to talk his way out of the situation. "Please just give me a chance", he pleaded.

The keyblade wielder sighed, irritably rubbing the back on his head. He looked at the elder's pleading face. "Fine I'll just take the-", Vanitas started.

"I mean we have a wide variety bread, milk, vegetables", the man said holding up each item as named them.

"Like I was trying to say-"

"We also have pottery that you need eggs, chicken, lamb"

"I just need-"

"But then again we also-"

"WILL YOU JUST SHUT UP AND LISTEN TO ME DAMN IT", he barked.

The people that crowded the square turned their heads in unison to the outburst; so much for blending in. Vanitas lowered his voice and spoke. "Look I just want a couple of things", Vanitas sighed in irritation.

"Oh why didn't you just say so", the man exclaimed. Vanitas felt his eye twitch at the remark.

"Well I'm all ears!" the aging man smiled. Vanitas examined the old man. He was obviously trying hard at his work even though so obnoxious. Sweat coaxed his wrinkled forehead under his hole riddled straw hat. Judging by that along with his run down stand; he was poor. You could tell he was struggling every day by just looking at him. His goods looked fully grown; perfectly fine, but the way he went about definitely didn't attract customers.

Vanitas felt a certain feeling at that moment though he couldn't put his name on it. He sighed. "Just get me one of each whatever you have with 400 munny". The man's eyes lit up in joy.

"You mean it, you really do!"

Vanitas answered with a slow nod of his head. The lanky man pulled the teen forward and shook his hand rapidly. "Thank you, thank you, thank you", the gray eyed old man exclaimed in joy.

"Ok that's enough of that", the apprentice muttered in disgust at the man's overbearing feelings. Vanitas pulled his hand away. The old man packed the bag excitedly. "I'm just so happy", the elder voiced. "Yeah I'm sure you are", the keyblade wielder said awkwardly.

The older man handed the temper mental boy the bag. "Thanks", Vanitas said upon receiving the bag. "Oh and here's your change", the old man said dropping the munny into the boy's unoccupied hand. "You didn't use up the all the 400 munny", Vanitas questioned, confused. The man showed gratitude in his gray eyes. "Call it a repayment of kindness from one gentle man to other", the owner explained. Vanitas made a face with a faint trace of thankfulness but replied with a 'whatever old man' and went on his way.

Vanitas decided to make his way over to the fountain, seeing as though it peeked his interest to begin with. He needed to get a move on quickly; he was trying his best not to just flood the place with Unversed. He looked over to the people their infuriating smiles, the noise, he shuddered. He really needed to hurry.

The teen stared at the spout. The fountain had florescent clear water gliding out from its depths. Atop the fountain there was a statue of an angel or maybe a goddess cradling a child her arms. Her slender face was turned towards the sun as though looking on in hope. The sun rays enhanced the statue with such adoring simplicity it was hard to turn way. Vanitas made his way closer to the statue and saw a plaque. " '_Though the days maybe be filled with sorrow the sun will shine again and bath us in the light and a new day will shall begin making us stronger than the last' ", _he read aloud. He was so occupied with the writing he didn't notice the oncoming hazard behind him.

* * *

What can I do for you today; the old shop keeper questioned his tiny customer. All that was seen above the counter was a hemisphere of a head and tiny fingers gripped onto the counters edge. "Hmm", the figure said standing on her tippy toes to see the man's goods.

She ceased her straining then started to rock on the balls of her feet. In thought she closed her eyes and hummed again. In seconds tops she made a sound of choice. "I'll take two sandwiches please!" she yelled, struggling once again to keep her head above the counter. The old man stretched over the counter seeing the petite girl. Her once white dress was now beige because of stained in dirt. Her hair was littered with grass resembling a crow's nest. He chuckled.

"Chasing Robin Hood again are we Sakura?" She blushed in embarrassment and patted her dress then tried to fix her sloppy hair. She grinned at the old man" I have no idea what you're talking about old man Jenkins! "The grey eyed old man made a face of astonishment. "Well who could have guessed you could be so messy", he joked. She giggled and stuck out her tongue. The old man turned to receive the sandwiches.

"You seem very lively today, you even brought two sandwiches", he said. "Planning on having lunch with someone special", he teased. Sakura's cheeks inflated a bright red. "N-no", she answered. The man examined her with a look of suspicion.

She huffed, "okay maybe", unable to cope under the pressure. He chortled a voice of amusement. "You know I had a strange costumer that came by today", the old man told her. "Something out of the ordinary", she questioned ;that never happened well besides those monsters appearing in the town a few weeks ago. It was about time things weren't boring. Her eyes lit up at the mention of this. "Really", she exclaimed. "Yep, really strange boy, old colored eyes as well, had a little bit of a temper", he added. "Really, what was he wearing, what did he look like, what color were his eyes, where is he now", she asked "Well you'll just have to use your imagination."

"Awwwww", she pouted,"you're no fun".

"Just don't get yourself into to trouble."

"I won't", she saluted and dashed along the payment.

'I have to make it to the cherry blossom tree', Sakura repeated over and over in her mind. Just thinking about seeing the strange boy again made her feet pick up faster and faster; until it seemed as if her feet were gliding against the bricks below her. She was going so fast to the people around her she looked like a pink and white blur.

"Best day ev- ", she was about to scream to the whole world before she collided with something. There was a loud splash of water and she skidded backward against the pavement. She hesitantly opened her eyes and saw foods spilled along the fountain. "Awwwww man", she exclaimed and scrambled to pick up the food. Just as she was about to reach for a bruised apple she noticed a pair of red shoes stop in front of her and the rays of light disappear from above her. She slowly glanced up ward to see a spiky haired boy drenched in water with an angry expression.

She looked at the boy then the food then the fountain then at the ruined foods in her hand then at the boy. She continued this fashion twice then looked at the boy and blinked. That's when she came to realization that the something she bumped into was actually a someone.

"Sorry, sorry, sorry, gomenisai, gomensai", she said over and over jetting to pick the mess she caused. As she picked up the goods ,she heard the boy sigh and move to pick up the perishables as well. She looked peaked over at the boy every once and a while.

After she finished she stood to pass back the goods to the boy. She noted his oddly sharp spiky hair along with his strange eyes as she stared at him. Then she knew at that moment his was the customer old man Jenkins told her about.

"What", he asked in irritation.

"Nothing", she squeaked.

He started to walk off and then he looked back. "Let's go you're going to explain this incident to the man I got this from and get my munny back"

"Huhhhhh?" she complained, "but I have-"

"Well you should have thought about that before you pushed me into the fountain", he snapped back.

"I didn't push you I bumped into you", she clarified.

"Same diff", he snorted.

"You could have stopped yourself from falling in"

"I'm not arguing with a child now let's go now", he shouted sharply.

She trudged behind the teen, but couldn't help but keep on looking behind her to the gates that let out onto the outskirts of town, where of course stood the magnificent cherry blossom tree that none but a another boy and herself knew about.

The sun started to set and stands started to close down for the day but no matter where they looked they couldn't find the old man that sold them goods.

The boy sighed in irritation. "This is your entire fault", he glared.

Sakura just stared down at her feet and said not a word.

"Do you have anything to say for yourself?"

He looked down at her and saw two spoiled sandwiches in her hands mashed and dirty.

She made a depressing face at the food and water started to swell up in her eyes.

Now she wouldn't be able to have lunch with that boy she met yesterday. He probably thought she was a horrible person now for not showing up and he hated her. She was such in a rush she even knocked this boy down and made him soil not only her yummy foods but his as well she was surely a bad person. The boy turned around at the sniffles from behind him. "What are you crying about, if anything I should be the one doing that you wasted half of my money and now I can't get a refund."

"The old mans gonna kill me", he sighed. With those words Sakura started to let out even more tears and bawl.

People started to stare at the pair and give questioning looks along with displeased ones. She was attracting attention." Hey its alright", she heard him say, but that didn't help.

The girl thought he boy had left hearing his feet go distance away and fade. Sakura's eyes blurred from the tears but when she heard the feet come back and stop in front of her she opened she eyes to a striking hue of blue. An ice cream bar was held in front of her face. "Here", he said. She blinked at the courteous gesture.

"Take it ", he insisted."What is it", she asked wiping her puffy eyes.

"Just taste it and find out"

Sakura bite into the cold substance. "Ewwww salty", she shrieked. The piece in her mouth melted revealing its true taste." But sweet", the girl finished with a smile of admiration from the uniqueness of the desert. "The sales guy said it was sea salt ice cream", he stated.

She looked down sadly at the ice cream.

"What about your food?"

"Oh that stuff don't worry about it", he said with what she knew was a fake smile. "So where were you running to anyway, you could have killed me", he said in a slightly angered voice." Well I was supposed to meet a boy toady at the che- I mean somewhere". She couldn't blabber to just anyone about her strange acquaintance.

"How do you even known that the person was going to show up", he questioned looking at her directly for an answer. "We made a promise that's why", the child declared with a gesture of her ice cream. "I bet he hates me now for not showing up", she said with a sad voice. "But that doesn't matter I'll never ever ever give up on someone, she declared with a toothy grin."But still I probably let him down", she said whispered off into the distance.

"You shouldn't let it bother you", he spiky haired boy told her.

She saw him look away. Maybe he knew something. After a while she found herself staring at the young man. Now that her mind was clear he felt a similar feeling coming from the young man. A faint trace of pure darkness came from him. Not only that but he was so different; golden eyes, spiky hair, so odd. Then it hit her it was the guy Mr. Jenkins was talking about. She started to get excited. She tried to contain the huge smile creeping onto her face. "What?" he asked.

"Its nothing..."

" Its just you seem so…familiar and the shop keeper mentioned you… I think"

"You must have me confused with someone else", he said.

She didn't want to accept that as an answer he was obviously who Mr. Jenkins was talking about.

"Are you sure", she asked again rise her attention from her ice cream, looking for a confirmation.

"Yeah I'm pretty sure"

"Hmmm", she hummed studying him.

She knew he lying of course. There were so many questions she asked to ask him. She noticed him taking his leave. He hopped up from the bench and stretched. "Oh", she said on his action, "well". He turned his attention to the girl his fierce eyes staring into hers.

"Yeah?"

If she didn't ask she wouldn't be able to again. But the words wouldn't come out of her lips.

"Take this", she said handing him the crumbled sandwich from before. "I know it's not much but I just wanted to say once again I'm really sorry", she apologized. He took it after what seemed like a much debated decision, based on how long it took for him to take it from her hand. She could feel his eyes thrift to her arm. "Hey", he said with an expressionless face, "your arm is bruised".

She blinked before she looked at the injury herself. "Oh I guess I didn't notice it until now", she said innocently. With that the odd boy turned and started to walk away. He stopped in his tracks and threw an object behind him. The girl reacted quickly and with a fumble here and there she caught it. It was a bottle. She examined the container turning it on its side, labeled potion. "What am I suppose to do with this", she questioned, but when she looked up the boy was gone.

"I didn't even get to say goodbye…" the little girl said barely above a whisper.

* * *

"Hi, mommy I'm home", Sakura said running up to her mom in the kitchen. "Oh that's great sweet heart how was your day", she asked lifting her daughter into her arms. "It was great mommy ",she exclaimed. "That's great to hear". "Okay you know the drill" ,she reminded her child with a kiss on the head, putting her down. "Bath time then bed"

"Hi!" she answered scrambling up the stairs.

Soon the girl was snug in her bed scribbling on a piece of paper. On it was a girl and boy sitting on a bench sketched in crayon, black swirls around the boy's figure and yellow rays around the girl. "Okay lights out Sakura", her mom called from down stairs. "Yes ma'am", she answered. She jumped out of bed turning off the light switch. She climbed back into bed a furry glob flopped on top of her shortly after.

"Meow"

Upon hearing that she looked down, seeing Robin Hood. She looked at the cat with a pout. "I can't believe I had to run after you and now you decide to show up."

The cat purred and snuggled against her face. "Well I can't stay mad at you"

The little girl placed her drawing next to her previous one of two figures at a bright cherry blossom tree.

"You don't think they're the same people do you Rob"

"Meow"

"A well", she said plopping her head onto her pillow. She glazed over to the bottle given to her today on her dresser, it's contains illuminated by her night light. She would have to thank that boy for that. She drifted off to sleep hoping see would see him tomorrow.

* * *

Vanitas peeked through the door, darkness in front of him. He glazed up to the street nights, it must have been about 10, 11 o' clock at night. He crept inside praying to Kingdom Hearts Xeahnort wasn't home to punish him for not only taking so long to get back, but as well as leaving Ventus unattended. Hell, he didn't even get any food like he was supposed to do. Covering his face with hands he sneezed.

"All because of that stupid brat", Vanitas hissed to himself. He sneezed again and took off his shoes at the door. Next time if he saw that little girl he would make sure to repay her and throw her onto a freezing cold fountain making her walk around like that for the rest of the day. He made his way over to the open dining room chair and sat down. He yelped at the sudden mush he felt in his damp back pants pocket. "What the hell was that", he asked himself. Reaching his hands into his pocket he extracted a squished sandwich in a brown paper bag. That little girl did have her usefulness. Sure the sandwich dropped on the ground and was in horrible condition, but he wouldn't be eating it.

"Oi, idiot", Vanitas called entering Ventus's room. "Dinners ready", he called holding up the beaten up sandwich. Vanitas was excepting to see the blonde staring back at him stupidly upon entry, as if waiting for him the whole time , but he wasn't. What was waiting was much worse than Ventus's pitiful face. Vanitas dropped the sandwich to the floor.

The room was empty, Ventus was gone.

"Shit"

**A/N: DUN! DUN! DUNNNNNNNN! TEEHEE. Okay that was mean but that's just how I roll ;) Anywayyyy I know I have been gone for sooooooo long but I apologize people please forgive me I'll try to update again this week. Oh and has anyone seen the new KH3 trailer. OMGGGGG IT LOOKS SOOOOO GOOOOODDDDD CAN'T WAIT TILL IT'S RELEASED! Also anyone one likes anime watch Attack on Titan that is MY SHOW. Any who that's enough rambling. Leave a review tell me what you think. Till next time!**


End file.
